The Hots for You
by Yurilover89
Summary: Mandy and Blossom spend a month together at Mandy's house. They have fun as friends, but deep down, they are becoming attracted to each other and slowly start to get physical. M for Nudity, Yuri, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This pairing popped right in my head looking at how hot Blossom and Mandy are grown up in Bleedman style. And so I created yet another sick perverted fantasy story of which I will feels shamed of writing later! Temptation is a difficult thing to fight.

Pairing: BlossomxMandy

* * *

It was 8:00 P.M. at the office. Mandy was doing her usual business as mayor of Megaville, keeping people in their place, support the needy, which she does not enjoy one bit. She would rather go and find some people to kill, sadly though, there have not been any clients in the past four months and she was bored out of her mind. If nothing of interest comes up, she will go insane and go on a slaughter.

Mandy sat in her chair, staring at the window with her fingers together up to her mouth leaning forward. Just then, her secretary came in and informed "Excuse me, Ms. Mayor, there is a woman here to see you. She said she is an aquatints of yours."

"Send her in." Said Mandy without looking at the woman. "And go home for the night."

"Yes. Thank you, mayor."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get mushy." The secretary left as a red haired woman at the age of 23 like her came in and stood there by the door. Mandy looked at the woman and showed that she was briefly surprised to see that is was Blossom, who was still in her lab coat and glasses. "Oh, it's you." Mandy said in a voice with little care.

Blossom kept a normal smile as she approached the desk greeting "Hey Mandy. I hope you don't mind."

"To be exact, I do! What the hell do you want?" Mandy demanded coldly.

Blossom didn't feel effected by the impatient tone as she said with hands on hips "I just figured I visit a school friend."

"I don't have any friends." Mandy denied without hesitation.

Blossom shook her head with a humming giggle. "That's the Mandy we all know and love."

Mandy slightly blushed at the word 'love' but kept her serious look intact. "Seriously, what the hell are you doing here?!" She slightly snapped siting up from her chair and walking to the window.

Blossom cupped her chin as she told her "Well, my dad is on a science convention, my sisters are out of town with Brick and his brothers, and Dexter is on vacation with his parents. So I thought maybe I could come by and see how your doing."

"Dandy, now leave!" Mandy lied, hoping that Blossom would get out of her office.

However, Blossom wasn't planing on leaving any time soon. "You haven't had any action, have you?"

"Non of your business!"

Blossom sat on the side of the desk. "So does this mean you don't want to do anything exciting with me?"

"Fuck you and your reveres psychology." Mandy snapped, holding up a middle finger without looking back. The office became silent for a moment and neither women were moving anywhere. As if in defeat, which she hates to admit, she breathed and asked "Need a drink?"

Blossom rubbed her neck and answered "Sure, but not much liquor. I have my limits."

Mandy rolled her eyes as she went to the fridge and whispered at a volume the redhead would hear "Pussy."

Blossom looked at Mandy who was pulling out a bottle of liquor and two small glasses bit offended with a raised eye brow. "Excuse me?"

"Your sexy enough to be a pussycat." Mandy lied as she poured the liquor, even though there was no fooling Blossom.

Blossom rolled her eyes and said in a bit of sarcasm "And you're hot enough to melt metal."

Mandy sat down placing on glass on the desk while holding the other one. "Your right, I'm so hot, I defy your ice breath. I could even let your lips melt with my own."

Blossom picked the glass up and said "I don't fly that way." She took a sip, looking a Mandy. 'She is beautiful, like a rose with deadly thrones. I might feel a bit bisexual for her. Ugh! What am I saying?' "How's your career?"

"Do I have to get into detail or make it brief?" Mandy said, taking a sip herself.

"Whichever you prefer."

Mandy held her glass with two hands, having her elbows support her leaning on the desk. "Let's just say that there haven't been enough people with grudges in this city."

"Isn't that a good thing? Nobody is planing any dirty deeds or wanting revenge. But I guess that's bad business for you."

"Damn straight, it is! You might be happy about it, but it makes me want to barf my soul out."

"And that is why I'm here, because your particularly free." Blossom said in a way that made Mandy look up at her with a raised eye brow. "And it's not like a date, just two friends looking for some fun stuff to do."

Mandy shook her head as she commented "No matter how much you rephrase it, it sounds naughty."

Blossom made a grunting sigh as she sipped her glass. "You're impossible sometimes."

Mandy examined Blossom from head to toe as she thought 'Hm... The way she sits from this angle is very arousing. She's totally temping me to feel her.' "Anyway, what do you have in mind for fun? I'm guessing some petty things such as shopping."

Blossom giggled in hums. "Don't worry, I'm not in the mood for malls." She then placed a finger on her chin looking up. "I was actually thinking of spending the month with you at your house."

"For a second there, I thought you were about to say night club."

"A loud place with lights that causes seizures? I'd rather be eaten by alligators then go to a place like that."

Mandy made one laugh at Blossom's comment. "I'll admit, your cute when you act like the good girl."

Blossom blushed at Mandy's comment. "No surprise there. My ingredient is 'everything nice.'" She then looked at the floor, narrowing her face from the blond. "And maybe I would stay with you until everyone get's back, if it's not much of trouble to you."

Mandy closed her eyes in deep thought of Blossom's request for what seems to be ten minutes until she finally said "Eh, what the hell. I'll give you hospitality, just so that I can enjoy some company..."

Blossom looked uneasy at how Mandy finished that sentence. "Uh... Okay, great!"

"I got a steam shower, a sweat room, a pool, a jacuzzi, T.V. lounge, and my bedroom has a queen sized bed so we can share. You only drink beer in my fridge with my permission, you are not to get into my personal areas, I would allow you to do experiments or some shit, and I wouldn't mind any nudity in my house."

Blossom blushed at all the list of stuff the blond told her, thinking to herself 'Is she actually tempting me do stuff with her? If she is, it's probably working.' "Sounds good. Thanks, Mandy."

After they finished their glasses, Mandy sat up and said "Shall we?" Blossom nodded her head as they left the offic building and got into Mandy's limo. "Home, Jenkins."

"Yes, madam." The driver did as he was told and took Blossom and Mandy to the mansion. The driver got out of the limo and opened the door for the two young women.

"That will be all. You can go home." Mandy informed as she and her redhead friend entered the house. Blossom felt a warm atmosphere looking around seeing two stairs that go up to the second floor with double doors between them. On the left side there was the T.V. loung, and on their right was the bar.

Blossom was awe struck of the foyer's architecture, she even wondered what the rest of the house looked liked. "Wow, Mandy. This place is amazing."

"It's not much of a house, but it's home. I'll give you a tour just so that you won't bother me with asking where is where." Mandy offered. "This is the foyer with the T.V. lounge on the left and bar on the right. Behind these doors is the dining room, next to it is the kitchen, outside you can see the pool and jacuzzi."

Blossom was amazed of how breathtaking the outdoor pool looked. It seems like the right spot for romance. "The scenery outside is beautiful. You can see the whole city from here."

"That's what I like about this place, looking down at all those poor souls down there that will feel my wrath if they don't follow the rules." Blossom made a nervouse sweat form on her head from hearing that. "On with the tour."

Mandy took Blossom to the basement where the steam room was located. "This is the basement where the locker room, cellar and steam room are located." The blond then lead the redhead up stairs to the game room, the computer room, the shooing gallery, and her bed room with her own personal bathroom. "And that concludes the tour."

Blossom thanked Mandy with a sweet smile. "This place is just a paradise. I wish I had a house like this."

"Well, mi casa su casa, at least until your family and friends come home. There's still time before dinner, so how's about we hit the showers?"

Blossom blushed red, thinking that she was going to take a shower with Mandy. "Wait, you mean, at the same time?"

Mandy just shrugged and said "I prefer the shower handle, you can take the steam shower if you'd like."

"Oh uh, okay. Thanks." Blossom and Mandy started stripping off their cloths. Blossom had no trouble taking off her lab coat pink skirt, and high heels, so she got to the bathroom while Mandy was busy with her suit. Blossom then saw her reflection, seeing how beautiful she looked in the nude. She looked at her big firm D-cup breasts and turned to the side. She then examined her hourglass figure, feeling proud of her lovely curves. She stared at her long smooth legs that were so irresistible with her shaved vulva. She smiled as she made some sexy poses in front of the mirror.

"Yes, Blossom. Your hot." Mandy said in a annoyed sounding voice, nearly making Blossom jump. Blossom blushed in embarrassment, and then blushed even redder after seeing Mandy's bare naked body. Mandy had the same exact body structure as Blossom's, with the shaved vulva.

Blossom narrowed her eyes and head away as she apologized and said "I-I am just a bit awe struck of how I never noticed my attractiveness."

"Uh-huh, sure, whatever." Mandy said as she got to the tub while Blossom took the steam shower. Blossom closed the doors and started the shower, steam already filled up the whole box as she soaked. Mandy used the shower hose to wash her body.

Blossom looked at the blurry image of Mandy, seeing her figure through the steamed glass and feeling aroused from looking at her making those poses. 'Mandy is so beautiful naked. She basically matches my own body.' Blossom applied some soap in her hands and started rubbing it all over her body.

Mandy was doing the same as well as looking at Blossom through the steamy box. 'Damn it, red! Why are you so sexy in the nude?' She rubbed her soapy hands on her body, moaning softly and quietly as possible, as she looked at Blossom.

Blossom moaned as she rubbed her leathered hands all over, imagining Mandy's hands touching her. 'Oh my god! Mandy your so sexy. I'm definitely going lesbian for you. Oh how much I want you.' Blossom grabbed hold of her own breasts and started squeezing and rubbing them tenderly, thinking of feeling Mandy.

Mandy let out sighs of pleasure as she squeezes her right breasts and rubbed her vulva and the same time, thinking of touching every inch of Blossom. 'Oh god, Blossom your so hot. Your face, hair and body just drives me insane. I want to have you to myself.'

Both young women soon eased their sexual desires and set their focus on cleaning themselves. Once all the soap was rinsed off they stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off, looking at the mirror. "You know I wasn't kidding when I said you were hot, right?"

"Why would I think that?" Blossom asked.

"Nothing." Mandy said narrowing her head with a small blush. "I'm just saying that I actually admire you. I know I'm not the type to admit how gorgeous other women are, but the reason I'm saying this is because I know that you admire me too."

Blossom's face turned red with modesty and embarrassment. "Th-thanks."

Mandy glanced at Blossom in the mirror and commented "You just can't help but blush, can you?"

Blossom looked guilty as she said nervously "Uh... S-sorry, I-I just..."

Mandy then went behind Blossom with her hands on Blossom's bare shoulders, making her eyes widen and her face blush even redder. "It's no big deal. Besides..." Mandy then smiled which she rarely does on occasions. "I love it when you blush." She then kissed her cheek. "It makes you look cute."

Blossom then stretched a sweet smile and looked down in modesty. "Sweetness isn't really you, Mandy."

Mandy shrugged and said in agreement "True, sad but true. No one's perfect on who they are or what they do, right."

Blossom nodded her head. "Yeah, that goes for me too. And boy does it?" Both young woman laughed as Mandy picked two bathrobes up and gave one to Blossom. Once they were in robes, they went to the kitchen and Mandy looked into the cupboard looking for a can of meat soup.

"Is this fine?" Mandy asked, showing her the soup

"Yeah, I'm starving like hell." Blossom said, making Mandy laugh in hums. The blond pour the soup in two bowls filling them half way and then placed them in the microwave.

Once they were done, Mandy opened the door, letting the aroma escape and reach Blossom's nostrils, making her smile with eyes closed. "Glad you like it." Mandy commented as she took the bowls out with mittens and placed them on the table.

Blossom took a spoon full and ate it with delight. "Mmm... Mandy, this is delicious! I've never tasted anything this good!"

Mandy shrugged as she blew on her spoon. "Eh, it's not the best, but your right. It's scrumptious." With that said, she took a bite of the soup. "So how are your sisters?"

"Well, Bubbles is doing alright with dancing, Buttercup is apparently getting enganged with Brick, so everything is doing great."

"And you?"

"Well, I'm as of now working on making more Antidote-X for the military to use against enemy super beings, I've just nearly filled up the ship, just need to mix twenty more befor I send them."

Mandy nodded her head and said "I see."

Blossom then asked a bit awkwardly "So, what plans do you have tomorrow."

Mandy leaned a bit forward to Blossom and said "Well, I've got my duty as mayor to do. I do have breaks, so I might take you along to do some exercises at the gym."

"Sounds fun! I'll be working on the antidotes until then just to kill time and get work done." Blossom said smiling.

Mandy rolled her eyes and said "Nerd." Making Blossom a little peeved, but laugh.

After dinner, they rinsed the bowls and spoons and put them in the dishwasher. "I'm stuffed. How's about we turn in for the night?"

Blossom yawned with a fist next to her mouth and an arm stretching out as she said "Good idea. We need as much sleep as possible."

They went up to Mandy's bedroom as Mandy doused the lights. Blossom went to the closet to look for pajamas, but all she found were suits and, skirts, and some casual cloths. Confused, Blossom looked at Mandy, who had jus took her robe off and asked "Hey Mandy? Where are the P.J.s?"

Mandy thought it was cute the way she said P.J.s as she picked out some bras and panties. "I sleep in my undergarments."

Blossom blushed full red as she said "Oh! Okay. That's... Awesome." 'So now I have to sleep nearly naked in bed? Well, at least it's with another woman and not a guy. Because then I would be really embarrassed.'

Blossom then received a pink bra and panties to the face, which surprised her a bit. "Go ahead, put 'em on. It's only us women." Blossom figured she was right, so she dropped her robe to the floor and put her new bra and panties on while Mandy put her black ones on. Surprisingly, Mandy's underwear fit Blossom perfectly. Mandy and Blossom then looked at each other's bodies with the underwear on. Mandy smirked saying "You look pretty sexy in those."

Blossom blushed in modesty again as she complamented "Thanks. You look sexy too."

Mandy narrowed her head and bowed her head with a slight smile. "Please." They then got on the bed facing one another. "Don't cuddle with me!" Mandy said sternly, making Blossom blush in surprise. "At least not tonight." With that said, Mandy closed her eyes and Blossom did the same.

* * *

Note: I'm not sure if I'm going to quick with this, but I'm trying to take it as slow as possible for at least three or more chapters. The next part will get a little more physical, if ya know what I mean... *wink* *wink*


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

When morning came and Mandy's alarm clock went off, it was thrown to the wall and smashed into pieces, which caused Blossom to wake up and shot up from her pillow after the sudden noise. "Oh my god! What was that?"

"The sound of punishment for waking me up earlier than planed!" Mandy answered as she moved her feet to the floor.

Blossom looked at Mandy, gazing at her smooth curvy back. "Was it really necessary though? To throw your things to the wall?"

Mandy made a raspberry as she respond "I could afford to replace."

"Even if it involves people?"

"Yes." Mandy said with no hesitation. "But your an exception."

Blossom blushed as she said "Um... Okay." She then got up and went to where she placed her clothes all folded neatly.

Mandy plopped backwards on her bed as she said "Ten more minutes."

Blossom looked at Mandy and shook her head in a bit of disapproval. 'Is this really how she runs a city, by laying in bed for ten minutes in the morning? I doubt the mayor I know does that at his home.'

Mandy took a glimps of Blossom's butt while the redhead wasn't looking and thought to herself 'Red sure has a nice ass. I'd spank that any day."

Blossom put on all of her clothes, including her lab coat and said "I'll be down at the basement mixing stuff while you get to your office."

"Like I need a reminder...?" Mandy said in annoyance. "Don't have any fun without me, okay?"

Blossom smiled with a giggle saying "I promise, I'll wait until you have your break." With that said, Blossom left, leaving Mandy by herself.

Mandy then looked over at a photo of herself and Blossom making a pose together at the beach in bikinis. Mandy made a smirk at it, remembering how Blossom's been spending some time with her the most out of everyone else that was there. 'It has been a while since we went to the beach. And seeing as how tomorrow is the weekend, I suppose we could make some plans. Just me and her.'

Mandy had noticed the way Blossom would talk to her more often than other women. She could even tell that she's more comfortable with her than anyone else. It was plain to see that Blossom has feelings and interests for Mandy.

Mandy then thought about work today, which she frowned at. "But right now, I've got my duty as mayor of Megaville to keep things in check." She then let out a sigh of exhaustion. "A politician's work is never done."

Mandy lifted herself out of bed and got dressed in her suit before she went out the door. Meanwhile, Blossom was doing her job as a scientist to mix ingredients for Antidote-X as she thinks about Mandy. Sometimes when she thinks of female friends, Mandy is the one that mostly appears because she's usually more calm and collective, and very smart. Even if her wrath doesn't match Mandy's, they both have some things in common, and Mandy would probably deny it in anyway.

Blossom saw that the antidote was done heating up. She then stir it complete it and then placed in in a briefcase with holes in the foam. "One down, and nineteen to go." Blossom said with focus. "I hope I can get halfway done before Mandy get's back."

As time went by, Mandy filled out some paperwork and bored to death. Luckily, she had a desk toy to keep her sanity in tact. And at the same time, she was having wet daydreams of Blossom. Seeing her in underwear and holding her from behind, her breasts pressed against Blossom's back with her hands moving around her torso and legs in the most erotic way. She could feel her flesh and hear her moans as she gazes off into space, until a knock on the door snapped her back to reality. "Damn it!" Mandy said as she went to answer. She kept her cool as she opened the door to see her secretary. "Yes?"

"Ms. Mayor, there is a phone call for you from a Ms. Utonium."

Mandy raised an eyebrow and asked "Blossom Utonium?"

"No, this one sounds more different. Much more different, and she sounds upset."

Mandy pondered at this, believing that it could be Buttercup. 'I wonder what I did to her this time.' "Thank you for informing me. You may go back to work." As the secretary left, Mandy went back to her desk and answered the phone. "Hello, this is Mayor Mandy."

"YOU FEMALE BASTARD!" An angry female voice screamed through the phone.

Mandy flinched and cringed from the yelling as she respond "Hey, what are you trying to do? Give me an ear bleed?"

"Not a bad idea! Especially since you were with my sister last night!" Buttercup growled with anger.

Mandy's eyes widened in disbeliefe. 'How the hell does she know that Blossom's staying with me?'

Keeping calm, Mandy asked "What makes you say that I was with Blossom?"

"Because I saw on today's news magazines that 'Mayor of Megeaville drives to her home with former leader of the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom Utonium in her car!' Care to explain that, lesbian?!"

Mandy was surprised to hear of last night being on the news. 'Damn those stupid paparazzis...!' "Buttercup, it's not what it looks!"

"Oh it's not?! I think it's clear that you made my sister drunk and brought her home with you and fucked her all night at your house!"

"If you believe that, then why don't you call your sister instead of me to see if it's true?" Said Mandy annoyed. "Because I assure you I did not stick a tongue on her vagina!" 'At least not yet.'

"And if I ask Blossom...!"

"What then? Who are you going to believe? You're own imagination and a bunch of strangers? I swear to you, I did not have sex with Blossom. I didn't even ask her to come stay with me. She insisted on speding the month with me until you all got back." After she explained, things were quiet. Feeling that things are calm, Mandy asked "You still there?"

With a sigh, Buttercup answered "Yeah, I'm still here. You really didn't do anything to her?"

"No. I didn't toxicate her. Well, she did drink a small glass of liquor with me, but that was it. Only one drink."

Mandy could tell that Buttercup had become calm now, hearing that her sister had not been violated in anyway. "Alright. I believe you, for now. I just want to make sure my sister is okay, considering who you are."

Mandy ignored that last bit of sentence and said in complament "Blossom sure is lucky to have you for a sister."

"Yeah, whatever." Said Buttercup, acting as if she doesn't care. "Just be good to her, okay?"

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye." Mandy hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that was unexpected."

As the day went on, it was 1:00 P.M. when Mandy returned to her home and saw that everything was as she left it. She then call out "Honey, I'm home!"

Blossom rolled her yes at the joke as she looked at the ten tubes of Antidote-X she just prepared for delivery. 'And I only have about ten left to do. I'll be mailing it to base within two days.' She went up stairs and greeted Mandy with a hug. "Hey, Mandy. How was work?"

Mandy hugged back as she answered "Boring as hell."

"Hm. Sorry to hear that."

"That is until your sister called."

Blossom widened her eyes in shock of hearing that. "Oh no. Was it Buttercup?"

"That's too good of a guess, even for you."

Blossom held Mandy tighter as she appologised "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's no big deal. She was just worried about you. Is it bad that she worries for you?"

"Well, yes and no. I mean I'm glad that she's concerned for me, but it just annoys me that she would be so over protective. Did she think that we had sex?"

"Probably." She broke the hug and looked at Blossom. "Don't know why she thinks that. She doesn't see you as a lesbian." Blossom looked at the floor with a guilt look on her face. "Blossom? What's wrong?"

Blossom looked at Mandy and said "Oh! Uh... It's-it's nothing, really. I just think that it has something to do with the fact of how much time we've spend with each other out of the others. Even I'm more around you than Dexter."

"And you think that's what got your sister to imply that we had sex?"

Blossom nodded her head and said with regret "Yeah." A moment of silence took place when they were staring at each other's eyes. They both soon snapped out of it and looked away blushing. "Uh... Sorry."

"Sorry." Mandy repeated.

"So, now that you're here, weren't we going to exercise at the gym?" Blossom asked awkwardly.

"Yeah. I've got some clothes for the gym." Blossom and Mandy went up to the bedroom and undressed their flesh. Mandy picked out a pink tanktop, small shorts and running shoes for Blossom while she picked a black pair for herself as they slipped them on. Mandy looked and Blossom with a seductive smirk and said "Hm... Is there anything you don't look hot in?"

Blossom blushed in modesty. "Should I say the same thing for you?"

Mandy shrugged. "If you'd like, yeah."

At the gym, Mandy was lifting wights sitting down while Blossom was lifting some bars up. Mandy saw the redhead holding it in a wide manner, which was the wrong way to do it. She shook her head, walked up to Blossom and said, Blossom, are you sure you know how to use those?"

Blossom looked at Mandy and said "Uh... Well the only wights I used were dumbells. I've never lifted a bar before."

Mandy walked behind herald reached her hands to Blossom's and instructed "Look, when you hold this thing, you have to have your hands this far from the wights." Blossom blushed, feeling Mandy's big breasts press against her back as she followed along. "Then you bend your arms upward like this and then you carefully lift it up, as to not hit your chin or nose. Then after that, you slowly, not too slow, pull it down like this. See? Just as easy."

"Ah. Okay. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Really, don't."

After the work out, both young women were tired and sweaty. "Phew! That was a-hundred-and-fifty."

Mandy wiped the sweat from her forehead and commented "Wimp! I did two-hundred." She then extended an arm out. "Go ahead, feel it."

Blossom blushed at Mandy allowing her to feel her arm. She rubbed it and felt the solid muscles.

Blossom was amazed of the feel. "Wow, your arms are incredible!"

Mandy smirked as she said "Naturaly. Let's see your muscles." Mandy rubbed Blossom's arm feeling the muscle, which aren't exactly as solid as her own. Blossom blushed at the fact that Mandy was rubbing her arm. "Hm... Not bad, but I think they could get more results."

"Well, I'm more into working my brain then muscle. And you sometimes wonder how I can stand being around the muscle head twins, Buttercup and Butch."

Mandy chuckled at the sentence before she said "What do you say we hit the showers?"

"Yeah. The sooner the better." When they undressed in the locker they stepped into the shower and soaked themselves. Mandy then leathered her hands in soap and applied it on Blossom's shoulder, causing Blossom to blush full red. Blossom turned to Mandy and asked nervously. "M-Mandy? Wh-what are you doing?"

"Relaxe. I'm just soaping your body. I'm not gonna rape you or anything." Mandy assured as she rubbed Blossom's smooth shoulders.

Blossom relaxed and allowed Mandy to rub her skin with soap. "Okay. Then does this mean I can soap you?"

Mandy smirked and whispered in her ear "Yes. For as long as you like." Blossom felt dirty even though she's getting clean. But at the same time, she was enjoying the fact that Mandy was rubbing her skin and that she could rub Mandy's body and in a shower.

Mandy massaged Blossom's shoulder smoothly, sending a tingling feeling down the redhead's spine. Mandy then trailed her hands down to Blossom's shoulderblades and breasts. Mandy moved closer so that her body was pressed against her from behind. Blossom blushed even redder, feeling Mandy's naked skin touch her's as Mandy massaged her breasts with soap. Blossom let out quiet gasps and sighs of pleasure as Mandy's hands did their magic.

Mandy continued moving down Blossom's torso rubbing her flat belly. Blossom tried her best to contain her horny side as Mandy moved to her back. Mandy reached to Blossom's butt and rubbed it as she said "You are one hot babe, Blossom." And then spanked her butt.

Blossom yelped at the sudden action. "Mandy, you are so perverted right now." She then felt Mandy's hand reach her crouch which caused her to gasp and arched her head.

Mandy rubbed Blossom's vulva tenderly as her friend moaned softly. "You're enjoying it and you know it." Mandy said smirking.

The blond then moved to Blossom's legs. Mandy loved feeling Blossom's legs. They were so smooth to the touch.

After Mandy was done, she gave Blossom the soap bar and said temptingly "Your turn to clean me." Blossom blushed as she leathered soap on her hands and started with Mandy's shoulder. Mandy smiled at her arrogantly and said "Don't be afraid to touch my goods." Blossom blushed again as she hesitatingly moved her hands to Mandy's chest, rubbing the breasts. Mandy closed her eyes and sighed through her nose with pleasure as Blossom did her work.

Blossom moved downward to her belly, feeling Mandy's abs. Blossom was trying her best not to smile because of how smooth her skin feels. Blossom moved Closer as to reach behind Mandy, blushing at the fact that her breasts were pressed against the blond's with their hardened nipples flicking each other. Mandy hummed feeling Blossom's hands along her back. Blossom then had her hands rub and squeeze Mandy's butt cheeks, and she could tell she was making Mandy horny like she did with her. "God Red, you are so good at this." Mandy complimented breathless.

"Th-thanks." Blossom said timidly as she hesitatingly moved a hand to Mandy's crouch and started rubbing her vulva. "Oh god. I can't believe I'm actually touching you there. "

Mandy leaned her face close to Blossom's as she said softly "I can tell you wanted to feel my special area. Besides, I rubbed your's too."

Blossom blushed more as she narrowed her eyes at the floor. She then rubbed her legs, which she smiled at, feeling how smooth they were.

After the sexual cleansing, both women rinsed themselves off of all the soap from every inch of their body. When Blossom turned the shower off, Mandy pulled Blossom's face to her own and kissed her lips. Blossom's eyes widened in surprise of this and her muscles tensed as if in panic, but she soon relaxed and closed her eyes kissing back.

Mandy wrapped her arms around her waist while Blossom had her's around Mandy's shoulders, their naked body's pressed against each other as they shared a long kiss with their hearts beating fast.

They broke apart and looked at each other in the eyes. "We should do this more often."

Blossom smiled as she said "Yeah, we should." before they kissed again.

They left the shower and started getting dressed. As they did so, Blossom glanced over at Mandy, smiling with her heart pumping. 'There's no doubt in my mind.'

Mandy looked at Blossom when she wasn't noticing with a smile which she rarely does, with surprisingly love in her eyes. 'I can't deny it to myself.'

And as if in union, they both thought 'I'm in love with her.'

* * *

Sorry if this was too short of a chapter or too rushed. I just wants to update something after waiting so long for it to be complete. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter, they Mandy and Blossom will have their romantic movie night and then afterwards have their fist sex.


End file.
